


You're a Mean One, Mr. Imp

by Emmlire



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Death, Blood, Demons, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, M/M, OoC at times, Phone Destroyers Characters, Pranks, Shapeshifting, Silly/Tricky Tweek, This Story is Out There, Violence, Vomiting, creek - Freeform, imp tweek, more tags to come, powers, youth pastor craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmlire/pseuds/Emmlire
Summary: It was foretold that darkness and despair would one day rule the world. When a malicious entity begins terrorizing one village after another it is up to Youth Pastor Craig to rid the world of it's suffering and open it's heart to salvation.That's always been the plan, right?I'm rating this M just to be safe!





	1. All in a Days Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had this in my head for such a long time that I finally wrote a part of it. I just wanted to see how everyone else liked it before I posted more. 
> 
> My friend, Chick_Hicks, was kind enough to do a fanart for this story so if you're interested, take a look it's so cute!: https://sta.sh/01pq5oy57r3m
> 
>  
> 
> This does take place in older times in a fictional world. Also, Tweek is an imp but he doesn't have the animalistic lower half. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

An overcast of malicious clouds consumed the sky causing the atmosphere to blacken followed by an overwhelming sense of dread. For days an evil work has plagued this village, wreaking havoc, and chaos on the citizens throughout. Just as all hoped seemed lost a young pastor, wearing a navy chullo hat attached a yellow puffball, showed up out of nowhere to answer their desperate prayers. 

The epic battle between good and evil raged on for what felt like an eternity. The holy powers of the pastor were impressive and proved to be superior. The dark overcast commenced to fade away and opened to the bright sky up above. The evil entity appeared to be injured badly since it was now having difficulties dodging the young pastor’s attacks. 

Upon a closer inspection, the creature was soon identified as an imp. A devious and wild creature that use their powers to play pranks on humans that were often in poor taste and sometimes harmful and destructive. 

This was the pastor’s chance take down the imp once and for all while it’s defense was down. Flipping a few pages in his holy book he read the text with a loud confidence voice as he threw holy water in the formation of a cross. 

“Be gone with you evil spirit! Take thy rest and leave this world forever more!” 

As the water and the words reached the imp, he began growling painful groans from the holy power of the pastor. “No! Nooo…Ahh, curse yooou!” the demons screamed before erupting into flames and into nothing. The overcast had completely disappeared, and the feeling of dread was lifted, indicating things were back to how the once were. 

Cautiously, more citizens exited the safety of their homes to confirm it was safe to be out once more. They soon gathered around the young pastor and let out a roar of applause and cheers for the savor of their village. 

“Bless you, father” and elderly women praised him for his bravery and kissed the top of his hand. “Please father, please stay and we will have a huge celebration and a giant feast!” Another villager announced trying to convince the pastor to stay.

Pretending to wipe away dust off his shoulders the pastor declined the invitation. “I’m sorry, however I must be going. There are others in need of my help.” He took a small bow and prepared to take his leave until another person intervened. “Please sir, allow us to repay you for your kindness for saving our village.”

“Yes please, anything!” the crowd that was once cheering was now pleading for him to make a request. The young pastor scratched his chin and pretended to think of what they could do to repay him. A generous smile appeared on the young pastor’s face knowing exactly how they could repay him. “Well, perhaps there is ONE thing.”

\-------BREAK-------  
The chullo wearing pastor strolled down the path deep into the woods. A fair distance away from the village with his pockets now heavy with currency and his sac full of bread courtesy of the baker. With everything going as planned, he was set to head to the next thriving village.

Before taking his next step, a small dark orb manifested before his unimpressed blue eyes. The orb soon expanded and transformed into the imp he did battle with now too long ago. The little imp went by the name of Tweek. 

Tweek resembled a young human, about the same age as the pastor. However, there were a few important characteristics. Though he appeared to have an innocent face, underneath was a true deviant devil. He had two small horns mixed in with his thick wild blond hair, he had two-pointy fangs that stuck out of his mouth along with two big red wings he used to fly around. And finally, a skinny long tail the would swish behind him. 

The imp did not seem happy as he held a hand up to his chest that was covered by a loose fitting green button up shirt. He gave the pastor a menacing glare with his dark velvet eyes. “Arr-, Dammit Craig!” The imp cursed with an unsteady voice. “T-Take it easy next time. T-That really hurt!” He pouted in search for some sympathy from his partner who only ignored him. 

“Maybe you’ll remember next time you decide to bother me when I’m sleeping.” Craig calmly but firmly replied as he continued his journey on the worn-out trail. A couple of weeks ago Tweek thought it would be funny to play a trick on him. While he was asleep, the deviant picked him up and placed in a tall tree. Luckily, he didn’t fall out during his slumber.

Tweek tapped one of his horns before memories started flooding back. “Oh yeah!” he giggled a devious laugh with a toothy grin. “You should have seen your face.” The imp laughed in amusement as his wings carried him slightly off the ground. Craig did not find it as amusing, just because the little imp didn’t require sleep doesn’t mean he could do whatever he pleased while the other slept. But the imp’s pranks on him were never filled with intend to harm, so he sometimes let them go. Sometimes. 

Of course, you know what they say about payback.

Tweek flew closer to the pastor and flashed an even bigger grin. “Hey Craig, I-I did good right?” he asked twitching with excitement. Craig offered a small smirk to the free-spirited imp as he praised him with a scratch on the head avoiding his horns. “Yes, my little imp. You were a fantastic actor.” Tweek giggled at the complement and took off flying in and out of the woods making several strange noises. 

The young pastor continued smirking while shaking his head at crazy imp. It was hard to believe the imp had been his companion and partner in crime for almost a year now. Though they didn’t start off as friends they quickly formed a close bond to one another. 

Craig’s family had put him up for adoption when he was five years old claiming he was too hard to handle plus they did not have the money to take care of him with another child on the way. He was unwillingly adopted by the church where the nuns and elder pastor raised and taught him the ways of religion. Unfortunately, Craig was not able to finish his apprenticeship with the church all thanks to the little devil that followed him like a shadow since the day they met.


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> It's time for another chapter. I love this chapter just because it is a flashback to see how the two met.  
> I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes, so I want to apologize in advance.

FLASHBACK

Tweek was on the roof of the church in a fit of giggles from the prank he had just pulled off. He had transformed himself into a dog and purposefully ran out in front of a horse carriage. The driver lost control of the animal and caused the entire carriage to overturn. Many would consider this mean but to the imp, he found it hilarious to see people’s reaction to unexpected events. 

Once his laughter died down he began scoping out his next target. His eyes quickly fell upon a young kid in a navy chullo hat reading a book just below him. He was leaned up against the church walls fully digested in his book minding his own business. He was perfect. So unexpecting and so vulnerable. Tweek covered his mouth to fight off the giggles that popped up at the thought of the reaction he was going to get from the boy. 

Skillfully, Tweek used his wings to glide down the church like ice as he turned invisible. Tweek’s imp powers allowed him to do many tricks. Things such as disguising himself or become invisible to all those he didn’t wish to reveal himself to, which came in handy to the troublemaker. 

The imp inched closer to the unsuspecting boy and with a sly hand, Tweek snatched the chullo hat right off the kid’s head. 

After a couple of seconds, the boy looked up from his book from the sudden chill. Lifting a hand, he touched his head to only be met with soft black hair confirming his hat was no longer on his head. The noirette turned his head in all directions expecting to be meet with culprit only to find no one was there. In fact, there wasn’t anyone nearby. Genuinely confused, the hatless raven looked around once more unsure where his hat could have gone until he heard a small giggle coming from the vicinity. 

“Who is there?” Craig asked his voice as bland as his expression. Another round of giggles came this time louder as demonic looking creature appeared to him. Tweek had never been the stealthiest. His two fangs bit his lip trying to silence his chuckled, so he could smile.

Craig was not impressed as could be seen from his face. He simply stuck out his hand and demanded the hat back, this time his voice was firm to show the demon he was serious.

Tweek’s grin only became wider as he placed the hat on top of his own head and stuck out his tongue. The imp softly giggled waiting for the noirette to yell and lose his temper from the loss of his hat. However, the boy didn’t react at all he simply flipped the imp off and wondered back into the church leaving his hat and the deviant behind. 

This time Tweek was the one who was confused. Usually when he did something like this people would start to scream in terror or try to fight him for their belongings. Why didn’t it work this time? How dare he walk away without supplying Tweek with even an ounce of emotion. Adjusting the hat on his head, the determined blond flew up onto the balcony of the church and crawled through one of the openings. 

Once inside, the imp then flew up into the rafters putting him high enough to see every inch of the church’s main hall. Once he found the boy he decided he didn’t wanted to rush his fun. Instead, he had another idea. Finding a comfortable spot, the imp played with the puffball on the hat as he observed the kid, finding the best way he was going to get a reaction out of his new target. And he was going to get reaction from him even if it took all his immortal life! 

From the time observing it appears the boy was named Craig. He lived in the church in one of the many room and he was to give part of a service tomorrow. Perfect! Tweek deviously smiled thinking of many ways he was going to mess with young pastor tonight. 

It was now dusk, and all the residents were turned in for the night, the perfect time for this mischievous imp. Tweek remained invisible as he explored every inch of the church until one of the rooms occupied just the boy he was looking for surprised to see he was still up. 

Craig was not aware of the imp entering his tiny room. He was reading over his book once more to practice for his service tomorrow and even though he has read over it a thousand time he still felt unprepared. 

Tweek continued to smile as he put his plan into action by first using his demonic powers to blow out his candle and ripping the blankets off of him. Craig jumped a little at the action, but no reaction came to his face. Tweek growl in irritating at the stubborn boy. 

Craig relit the candle beside his bed before walking across the room to collect the blanket. As he bent over to grab it, Tweek glided over and blew the candle out again leaving the boy in complete darkness. Craig only sighed and crossed over to his bed. “If you’re trying to bother me it’s not working. You’re just being annoying now.” he called out into the dark aware that Tweek was listening even though he couldn’t see him. 

This caused the imp to release numerous growls that turned into chuckles. Throughout the night Tweek did everything in his power from slamming doors, tugging on Craig hair, and shake the bed violently while screaming “Wake Up!” anytime the boy threated to drift off. The final straw was when Tweek dumped cold water on him when he finally fell asleep. 

Craig attempted to fend the imp away by continuously saying his prayers did not seem to be working too well. Imps were classified as demons, right? So why was he still here?

Morning eventually came although, Craig was not in the least bit chipper from his lack of sleep. The devious chullo wearing imp was proud of himself as he followed the boy down the hall to begin the morning sermon. 

Tweek couldn’t contain his giggles every time Craig would try to hide a yawn while the elder pastor led the sermon. When it was Craig’s turn to recite his assigned passage, it was nothing short of a disaster. Craig was unable to remember more than half of his lines and the ones he could remembered were unconvincing especially with the took long pauses in between sentences. He was humiliated and wished God would end his misery right there.

Once morning services were over and Craig was called to meet the elder pastor to discuss his lecture his morning. He was in the elder’s room in an awkward silence waiting for the mental abuse the elder loved to express. “I’m not quite sure what to say here, Craig. I knew that you were one of the worst pupils, but I didn’t think you were that bad. Was the material too hard for someone of your nature?” 

Craig held his head in shame while discretely shooting glares at the smiling imp be side him. “I apologize immensely. I suppose my nerves got the best of me and I cracked under the pressure.” Craig lied knowing exactly the reason he seemed ill prepared for his part. However, how was he supposed to say a demon kept him up all night? The pastor was a religious man, he wouldn’t believe that any sort of evil could access the church.

“You’ve done a lot of stupid thing, Craig but this is by far the worse. Your behavior this morning was unacceptable. I really should exile you from any future involvement in this church.” The elder pastor threatened seriously. “Of course, I can’t fully blame you. You did come from a poor simple-minded family where intelligence is hard to come by.” 

This comment wiped the smirk off the eavesdropping imp face hearing the man say such an awful thing. Tweek thought he was supposed to be the monster. Craig had his hands rolled into a tight fist hiding while remaining stoic to the elder’s words. 

“I have just received word that the Procue family lost two of their three children to an unfortunate accident. Tonight’s sermon, I would like you to lead the prayers and blessing to that family. If you can do that properly then you will be reconsidered to continue your studies. As of right now you are on probation.” 

Tweek looked back and forth from one person to the other. This was good news. The raven was being given a second chance to make up for the imp’s sabotage. Why wasn’t he more excited? 

Craig stood up keeping any form of difference from his youthful face and spoke with a dead tone. “Thank you very much, Father. I will not let you down.” With that Craig left with a polite bow being followed by his shadow of an imp out the door. 

As Craig retired back to his room to take a much-needed nap he opened the door and spun around quickly to face the deviant devil. Tweek jerked back to keep himself from running into the youth. His face that rare held emotion now had a hint of seriousness and anger. 

The imp gave a swift twitch as Craig warned him. “If you do anything tonight to mess this up I will show you the true devil.” Craig closed his door and left the shocked imp behind. What was the imp supposed to do now? The only thing he knew was how to get in trouble. Though he wanted nothing more then to disobey some strange feeling emerged inside. Something instinctual told him to obey the pastor. 

\-------BREAK------

This evening sermon went off without a hitch. Craig professionally prayed and blessed the Procue family and though there was crying there was also sympathy. That’s what this church was about, having people there for you when you need them the most. The best part was the little imp had not been present during the entire sermon. 

Once everyone left Craig too went to his respected room to enjoy the rest of his night. Though he felt naked without his hat it was better than being having that imp around to ruin anything else that could get him thrown from the church. 

Craig managed to get a good night sleep until he was alerted by a loud noise coming from his door.

*Bang!Bang!Bang!* 

“Craig wake up now!” an angry voice came from behind the door. Quickly jumping from his bed Craig immediately opened to see a steaming elder priest. “What’s going on, father?” Craig asked innocently only to be yanked by the older mans hand. “You know what this is about you little heathen!” Now Craig had no idea what he was talking about. The elder priest was forcefully pulling him along until they reached the grand hall. 

“Where were you last night, Craig?!” he demanded waiting for the youth to tell him a lie. “I was in my room.” *SLAP* a painful slap was delivered on to Craig’s cheek. “You want to try that again?” 

Though this was not the first time the elder had struck him, Craig felt it complete injustice. He had been bottling up his anger and stress for years all for this guy to blame and assume he was the cause for every bad thing that happen in this village. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Craig harshly said through his teeth hiding his fury while his cheek reddened from the hard slap. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! Last night many people described a young boy in a chullo hat using demonic powers to fly around and destroying property all throughout the village. You’re the only boy in town that wears a chullo hat.” Craig eyes grew wide at the words spat by the elder. Oh lord, that’s right. That deviant imp was still wearing his hat.

Before the elder pastor could say more Craig defended himself. “It wasn’t me. Somebody stole my hat.” Pointing at his exposed black hair where a chullo hat once sat to show he wasn’t lying. Although when he finds that demon again he was going to kill him. Unfortunately, nothing Craig said could persuade the older man. 

The elder stuck his hand deep in his robe and stated, “I knew you were nothing but evil in you the moment your family abandoned you here!” As the words left his mouth he revealed a dagger he had hidden in his robe. Drawing back the weapon in preparation to kill the raven. Craig was in complete shock and barely dodged the dagger which caught his right arm causing him to holler in pain. 

Pulling the dagger back once more he continued to pursue his former apprentice. “You are worthless heathen and do not belong anywhere near a church let along this world!” swinging the blade with an incredible amount of force in hopes to hitting his target again.

Craig’s heartbeat raced as he ran away holding his injured arm from the possessed elder. He reached the grand hall’s front entrance only to discover the pastor had locked the door prior to keep him from escaping. Craig was now cornered like a trapped animal about to be slaughtered. Craig raise his arms to cover his head at an attempt to protect from the pain that would soon be inflicted. 

“You better hope our God is as merciful as we believe because you’re going TO BUR-” Before he could finish his sentence a powerful force struck the back of his head. In result the pastor dropped the dagger and fell hard onto the marble flooring with a painful thud. 

Upon hearing the loud thud, Craig removed his hands to investigate the noise. He was surprised to see an unconscious man sprawled out on the floor. Craig slowly stood up still holding his arm not exactly sure what spared his life until he looked up to see a little imp wearing his hat. 

The imp gracefully flew down until he touched the floor next to the injured boy. His eyes resembled a kick puppy as he used a clawed hand to reach up and touch the wound, Craig winced at the pressure. “I-I’m so-sorry” He stuttered wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s mid-section. 

Craig was unsure what to do. He supposed he should thank the imp for saving his life, on the other hand it was his fault for putting him in this situation in the first place. Releasing a sign in, he gave into the embrace and wrapped his uninjured arm around the devil’s waist.

Craig broke the hug to walk over to the unconscious pastor. Digging through his pockets Craig found the key that would open the front doors that would allow them to leave this place once and for all. 

As the key activated the tumblers Craig opened the door to reveal a new world with new opportunities. Before leaving the church, Craig turned around to face a trembling imp. The young boy gently smiled and reach out his hand to the mischievous devil. Tweek instantly perked up and placed one of his clawed hand in the other’s. 

Craig’s smile was soon replaced with his usual unemotional façade. “No, I want my hat back” Craig stated causing the imp the pout and passing the chullo hat back to Craig roughly. 

From that day on the two had become inseparable. As long as there was a youth pastor Craig there was an imp Tweek not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so much fun. I love writing Tweek being a little devil.  
> I hope you all are liking it too.
> 
> Thanks again for taking the time to read my story. And a special thanks to all of you leaving comments and kudos. They make me smile :)


	3. A Place For The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I'm so sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. 
> 
> I now have more time to write so chapters and new stories will be coming out more frequently!
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter. I hope it was worth the wait!

Like anything in life nothing was made to last forever. Whether that be time, friends, family, or patience. In this case, it was supplies. They were running low on food and though the devilish imp did not need to eat, it was different for Craig, being human and all. 

It had been about two weeks since their last hit and it was about time for another one. They followed down the beaten dirt path heading towards the next big town. They had planned to arrive by sundown. However, mother nature seemed to have other plans. 

During their travels, Craig had been keeping an eye on the weather. The dark clouds that were once far at a distance had caught up with the pair. He could smell the scent of rain and the chill of the wind blow past him that made him shiver. They would need to find shelter soon. 

It wasn’t the rain that bothered Craig, it was the getting sick that was his main concern. 

They were still a couple of hours from the capital and Craig knew it could start pouring at any second. That when he saw it. Stopping in his tracks, Craig spotted a small village coming up the hill. It was much smaller than the places they normally hit, but they were in need of supplies and shelter from the storm. It would have to do for now.

Craig ceased when he first noticed the small town. However, Tweek did not seem to be too interested because he glided pass the young pastor without so much as halting to see why Craig had stopped. 

“Hold it” Craig said completely monotones, grabbing onto Tweek’s slender red tail as he flew past him. Giving it a little tug to make sure the little imp listened. 

“ Ahh!” Tweek squealed from the sudden pressure on his sensitive tail. “Wh-what was that for!” He spun around and pulled on the opposite of his tail trying to get Craig to let go. Tweek didn’t like being touched without permission. He was an imp and did not like to be handled in such a way humans did.

“Let go, Craig! Arg, you know I don’t like being touched!” The imp whined and gave a tiny pout as he tried to take back possession of his tail. Though, Tweek was an imp with demonic powers the pair have been traveling together for so long that Craig picked up on some of the little details that leveled the playing field. 

Craig wasn’t sure if it was all imps or if it was just Tweek, _it could very well be Tweek. Of course, Craig has only met one imp in his life and Tweek was it._

He remembered read some things on evil entities when he was studying in the church. He knew that imps were devious creatures that liked to play pranks and wreak havoc on everywhere they went. There are some things you can’t learn from a book. Thanks to experience, Craig learned that imps were devils by heart, but they were also submissive if you knew how to be strong and dominate when the devil got out of hand. 

Still holding the imp’s tail, Craig used his other hand to point ahead of them to the small town. 

“What?” Tweek questioned, looking in the direction of Craig’s finger. He looked at the small village ahead then back to Craig with an eyebrow raised. “What?!” He questioned again, this time impatient with Craig’s lack of words and grip on his tail. 

“We’ll rest there for the night.” Craig stated coolly bringing his finger down. He looked at the imp who was still pouting.

“There?” The imp said raising his voice. Why there? I thought you only liked going after the bigger towns.” 

“Yes, but the weather is not looking promising. If we keep going, we’ll get caught in the storm.” Craig explained keeping his voice calm and monotone. 

Tweek crossed his arms and turned his noses up to Craig. “So? The rain won’t hurt you.” He snidely remarked not liking that Craig was wasting the time they could be using to get closer to town. 

Craig did not answer the imp, not liking the attitude coming from his partner. Instead of continuing their dispute, the young pastor pulled the stubborn imp along by his tail. Receiving many squeal and yells of protest. 

Craig managed to take a few steps towards the small town before Tweek had enough. Raising a clawed hand, the angered imp swiped at the hand that had a firm grip on his tail. When Craig felt the deep scratch on his hand, he sucked in a harsh breath while immediately released his hold and nursed his wounded hand in the other.

The young pastor shot a threatening glare at Tweek. Tweek shot his own dangerous glare, baring his two pointy fangs. Neither of them said a word, Tweek flew up higher into the air, keeping his tail out of reach, and took off. 

Following Tweek with his eye, Craig watched at the imp fly off in the opposite direction from the small town. Though it annoyed the raven when Tweek acted like that he paid it little mind. Tweek would always find his way back to him eventually. 

Wrapping up his hand with the last of his medical supplies, he continued until he reached the small village. Once he reached the small town he could feel sprinkles of water start to fall on his face. With every passing second, the rain began coming down harder until it was in down pour. He needed to find a place to stay now. 

With any luck, he would be able to take advantage of someone kindness at least until the storm let up. Then he would be out of here and back on track.

He came across a tavern in the middle of the town. If he could get information and swindle anyone it would be in there. As he walked into the tavern, some eyes looked upon his like they’ve never seen a pastor. He ignored the stares and made his way to the front. There he found the man in charge. 

If he had Tweek with him, it would have been easy to start a riot amongst these uneducated looking people and scrap up enough supplies and find a nice place to spend the night. Looks like he was going to have to do this the hard way. 

“Hey there, buddy. What brings you around our little piece of heave? The soft-spoken tavern guy spoke with a southern twang. He had an innocent smile and appeared to be plenty naïve. It shouldn’t be too hard for him to weasel his way into a free meal and place to stay.

He sat down in one of the unoccupied seats, still getting a bunch of unwanted stares. The tavern guy smiled grew and look at Craig once more. “Ah, don’t let them get to ya. I get mean stares all the time. It don’t mean nothin’.” 

The tavern guy, really, he should say boy since the appeared to be the same age, placed a piping hot cup of ale in front of him. “That oughta warm you up.” He said still smiling like he was happy to be alive. “It’s much better being in here than it is out there.”

Craig picked up the cup and took a couple of gulps of the ale. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he had been. When he reached the bottom of the cup, he gently sat it down and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. 

“Thank you.” He politely said giving a rare smile of his own. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch your name.” In his experience, Craig learned the best way to win others over was to show interest in them. Ask for their name and the rest would follow.

“My name is Leopold, but everyone calls me Butters.” He said proudly at the nickname given to him by the community. 

“Nice to meet you, Butters.” He greeted purposefully not telling him his own name. He reached out to shake Butters’ hand. Another thing he learned was touch is another way for people to trust you. 

As he went to shake hands, he accidently forgot about the bandages covering the scratches from Tweek. “Golly, what happen to you?” he asked as he looked over the bandaged hand with concern. 

Craig pulled his hand away and tucked it into the long sleeves of his robe. “Nothing” he said trying to disregard his injury. That was until he thought up a clever idea. “Actually, I got this fighting a demon. That’s what I do. I travel around and rid towns of evil spirits and curses. I picked up on something extremely evil when I came across your town.”

Butters looked completely terrified with this information. “Oh jeez, something evil? That’s no good. Shouldn’t we tell someone about this?” He nervously his voice carried loudly in panic as he rubbed his knuckles together. 

“No” Craig stated seriously throwing his unwounded hand over Butters’ mouth. “You can’t tell anyone about this, if you do then the evil spirits that are here will be aware and that would make it that much harder to remove them. Do you understand?” 

With Craig’s hand still placed over his mouth, Butters could only nod his head to respond. When he got the answer he wanted, Craig removed his hand and sat back down. “However, I’m not sure if there is anything I can do for this town.” 

“W-why not?” Butters stammered unsure of what to do with his hands as they kept flailing trying to keep his voice down like Craig had asked.

Hiding his smirk, Craig explained his reasoning with a lie. “Because demon won’t come out when the weather is like this. However, I’m afraid there is not much I can do for your town since I must be going.”

Before Craig could stand up and walk away, the young boy threw his body up on the counter and held onto Craig’s sleeve. “No, please don’t go. What about the evil spirit? It’s that the whole reason you were sent here?”

Butters cries were starting to cause a scene, he couldn’t afford to have this much attention him at this moment. Sitting back down, Butters let go of his sleeve and Craig whispered, “Alright, I’ll stay. Although, I will need a place to stay for tonight.”

Butters face lit up when Craig said he would stay. “Sure, no problem. We have lots of room here for you.” 

Craig sadly smiled back at the trusting boy almost feeling back that it was this easy. “Ah, but you see, I never take money for my work, so I have no way to pay you.”

Butters looked around for a second as if he was in going back and forth in his mind. Craig waited patiently as he debated with himself. He then glanced back over to Craig as if he has made his decision. 

“Well, if you’re sure there something evil here, but make sure you don’t tell anyone. I-I could get in a lot of trouble for this.” Butters said as he waved Craig over to follow him. His eyes darting left and right to make sure no one saw them. 

“Alright, he’s your key. Your room is on the far end on the left.” He explained still a hint of worry in his voice. Craig wasn’t sure if it was from telling him about the evil spirits or that he’s letting him stay here for free without permission. 

“Bless you” Craig said as he took the key from Butters’ hand and walked down to his room. Though he didn’t get anything to eat he didn’t want to push his luck. Besides, it’s not as if he’s never went to bed without dinner before. 

Craig entered his room and the window allowed enough light in show the contents of the room. He was happy to see it a least had a bed and that’s all he cared about. It had been so long since he’s got to sleep in an actual bed. Usually, he would sleep under trees or in caves during their travels. 

Walking over, Craig sat down on the soft feathered blanket and threw his head back on the pillow. He let out a relaxing sigh as he stared out the window. It appeared the storm was starting to die down, but since he had this room for the night he was going to take advantage. Craig cuddle up with his pillow and dug himself under the blankets before letting out a big yawn and falling into a light sleep. 

After a couple of hours of a well-deserved rest, Craig was brought out of his sleep from a tapping on the window. His eyes slowly opening to investigate the tapping noise. Focusing on the window, Craig found a little imp flying on the other side using one of his sharp nails to tap on the window. 

“Craig? Craig, open up.” Tweek said loud enough to get Craig’s attention. He didn’t bother keeping his voice down since humans were unable to hear or see him except Craig. 

Cuddling back up with his pillow, Craig shut his eyes once more. “Can’t you use your powers to let yourself in?”

Tweek huffed tapped on the window louder hoping to at least annoy Craig enough to open up. “Yeah, but it takes a lot less energy to walk over to the window and undo the latch.”

Craig ignored Tweek’s reasoning because not only was he tired, but this was also pay back for scratching him. The tapping did bother him since he had mastered the art of zoning out when Tweek because a nuisance. He was an imp and it was in their natural to bother and Craig wasn’t going to try and change him. 

Tweek must have given up because the tapping soon came to an end and after a few minutes a small flash of bright light appeared in the room and was replaced with a grumpy blond haired imp. 

Craig cracked open his eye from the brightness and passed Tweek a lazy smile before lifting the blankets to let the imp underneath with him. Tweek was still pouting but crawled under the blank with a warm Craig. 

Tweek curled himself as close as he could to Craig taking in a deep breath of his scent. Upon this his spotted the bandaged hand that he was reasonable for causing a hint of guilt to shoot past him. Though, imp usually don’t feel guilty Craig had always been the exception.

Bringing the hand up close to his mouth, Tweek gently licked over the bandaged cover wound as a form of apology. Craig’s eye opened once more and smirked at his little devil. Withdrawing his hand, Craig moved his hand to Tweek’s cheek and up into his spiky thick blond hair. He had to be careful not to accidently hit one of Tweek’s horns hidden in his mangled hair. 

Tweek enjoyed the attention and nuzzled his face into Craig’s hand. It was nice when Tweek would allow him to be gently and gave him permission to touch him like this. It always seemed like the devil had to be on the defense. 

Sometime during their cuddling, Tweek’s long tail has slithered out from under the blanket. Craig grabbed his tail but instead of Tweek shrieking or complaining like earlier, he gasped and a small pink blush dusted across his imp face as his eye fluttered shut. 

Leaning forward, Craig licked Tweek’s open mouth as ran his hands up and down his tail. Tweek’s eyes were now and his gasps had turned into moans of pleasure. Smirking at the submissiveness of his little devil, Craig pressed his lips hard against Tweek’s own. He could taste his own blood from catching himself on Tweek’s sharp fangs, but he didn’t care. 

He explored Tweek’s hot cavern with his tongue and never stopped with his tail. He listened to all the moans escaping his imp. Good thing no one was able to hear him. He wasn’t sure when they started doing this, but there was no going back after the first time. 

Feeling himself getting aroused from Tweek’s sounds, without breaking the kiss, Craig wrapped his arms around his little imp and brought him on top of him. Tweek’s knees were now on each side of him and the weight of Tweek pushing down on his hardness and their bulges rubbing together made him want to cum. 

Craig’s hands were on Tweek’s hips and their speed increased. He could hear Tweek’s wings flapping hard behind as his moans grew louder. When Craig would thrust up his hips and Tweek would drag his sharp nails down Craig’s shoulders and arms causing the robe to be ripped to shreds by the end of the night. The exact reason he didn’t like to take off his clothes when doing things like this with Tweek. 

As Craig pants become heavier indicating he was about to cum. He searched for Tweek’s tail to give a nice hard tug at the same time felt Tweek bite down hard on his neck as if he was a vampire as they came together.

Tweek licked up the blood that spilled down Craig’s neck as Craig took deep breathes to calm down. Once Tweek had Craig cleaned up, he rested his head on Craig’s chest as Craig drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed because I really love writing for all of you. 
> 
> I love all your kudos and your comments.  
> I love all of you!


	4. A Not So Clean Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you're ready for a new chapter!  
> I love writing for Tweek and Craig. Their personalizes just go so well together. 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

It was just about dawn and the sun began to raise over top of the mountains, saying “Hello” to all the citizens down below. Nestled deep into the soft mattress of the bed was the young pastor who was awoken by the sun's delightful rays shining into the room. Blinking a couple of times to adjust to the light, Craig woke up that morning feeling more refreshed and energized than he has in a long time.

Letting out an inaudible yawn, he shifted his body into a more comfortable position. An action which he would soon regret. The pleasant refreshing feeling transformed into a wincing pain that shot over parts of his body. He didn’t have to question why he was in pain. It always felt like this after a night with Tweek and though it stung like hell, it was something his body adapted to. 

Taking a moment to recall what happened last night, He remembered the conversation with the tavern guy, how he come to get this room for free, and then Tweek coming into his room sometime during the night. Craig ran a hand down his neck and could identify exactly where Tweek had bit him. The crusted dry up blood was scraped off as he dragged his hand over the wound. His was almost certain his back was in the same condition. 

As Craig sat all the way up and removed the covers off his body. When he moved his body he felt something cuddled up closer against him. Pulling the covers down further emerged a little imp curled up in a ball with his tail wrapped around his body.

Though, Craig could clearly see the horns coming out of the blond’s head, he could have sworn he looked like an angel. Once the covers were pulled from his head the imp’s emerald eyes shot open. His uncover and unmasked eyes held so many different emotions but quickly was hidden under his imaginary mask. 

Tweek woke up a little cranky from being woken up by the light and losing the comfortable warmth of Craig and the blanket. Or it could be he didn’t like to be seen as vulnerable. Either way Tweek was bad to his usual devilish self. 

Tweek peeked up at Craig before letting out a tiny yawn that put his two fangs on display. His wings lifted him off the bed and into the air where he stayed. 

“Can we go now?” Tweek asked a little demanding. 

Craig’s once sweet thoughts about the imp turned sour when he heard the attitude in his voice. Wasn’t sure why he was acting like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. In fact, Tweek has been acting weird ever since he suggested they stay here.

Either was it was probably a good idea that they get out of here as soon as possible. He didn’t want to risk running into that tavern kid. He may start asking him more questions about the nonexistent evil spirits that reside here.

Reluctantly, Craig got out of bed and gave on last final stretch. “Soon. There are a couple of things I need to do before we leave.” Before they could leave Craig wanted to at least wash himself off. Last night’s storm made the morning air humid making him feel sticky and nasty and their physical activities did not help.  


Ignoring the grumpy look the imp was shooting at him, Craig walked over to the other end of the room was a large yellow bowl resting on top of a small wooden table. Beside it was a yellow pitcher filled with water and a towel. Exactly what he needed.

“Arg!” Tweek expressed with his clawed hands pulling at his wild hair. “Like what?”

Craig picked up the yellow pitcher and poured a generous amount of water in the bowl, nearly filling it up to the brim. As the water was pouring he answered Tweek’s question. 

“Well, first I need to clean myself up.” He explained rolling up his mangled sleeves thanks to Tweek’s sharp claws. He really should consider buying his robes in bulk if he’s going to continue this type relationship with his little devil.

He laid down the pitcher in its original position and took off his chullo hat placing on the end side of the table before dunking his hands in the water. He splashed the cool water on his sticky face while giving his second reason. “And second, I want to get something to eat before we leave. I didn’t get a chance to look for food.”

“So? You can eat when we get to the next town.” Tweek rushed Craig tugging on the back of his torn robe. Craig was starting to get annoyed with the imp. He was used to him being pushy and bossy at times but nothing like this. Something was obviously bothering him. The question is, what?

Craig yanked his robe out of the imp’s hand and said, “so, I’m hungry. And we’re not leaving here until I get something to eat.” Craig snapped, apparently a little cranky himself from his lack of food consumption. 

“Ugh” Tweek groaned as he rolled his eyes at Craig thinking with his stomach and not his head. With that, the imp mumbled something incoherent under his breath before vanishing out of thin air, leaving Craig alone once more. 

Finally, some peace and quiet while he got ready.

Craig washed his face and his neck with the cool water. He took off his robe leaving him only in his black shirt tucked into his pants that were held up with a belt. Though it didn’t matter how his hair looked since it was more often than not cover up by his hat, Craig Still took some time to run some water through his black silky hair and style it. 

In just the few minutes it took Craig to get ready, there was a tiny ball of light, just like last night, that filled the room before being replaced by his imp. In his arms, he was holding around four or five red apples. He flew over to the bed where he dumped the apples on the covers. 

“There, food. Now can we go?” Tweek pleaded his hands held together as his eye begin to twitch. 

Putting on his chullo hat, Craig strolled over to the bed with a concern look on his face. This behavior was really unlike Tweek and it was starting to worry the young pastor.

“Tweek, what’s the matter? Why are you acting like this?” Craig asked, picking up one of the large apples from the bed and taking a bite out of it. It was so sweet and with every bit he ignored the burning sensation when the juices touched the wounds caused by Tweek’s fangs. 

His countless of destroyed robes, the scratches, the bite marks, the insensitive pranks, it was just a few of the many things that to be expected when your companion was an imp. 

Sitting on the bed close to Craig, Tweek crossed his arms and turned his head away from Craig. “Nothing is wrong.” The imp said though Craig could easily tell that was a lie. “I just don’t want to be he anymore.”

Tweek could feel something off about this place the moment they past it. He wasn’t sure what exactly, but the feeling was pulling him down and making him feel apprehensive. 

What worried him more was that Craig was unaware of the energy coming off this town. Craigjfj was usually so intuitive of these things and yet he didn’t seem to notice it. Which only made him want to leave even more. An energy so powerful that isn’t oblivious to even trained humans like Craig worried him badly. 

He began to tremble and twitch as his usually did when things troubled him while Craig sat down next to his little imp and wrapped a secure arm around him. Normally, Tweek wouldn’t allow him to be this touch feely with him. Instead of Tweek fighting back or pulling away, he laid his head on Craig’s shoulder and clung on to his shirt. 

Rubbing his hand in comforting circular motions, Craig gently calmed his imp down. “Come on, let’s get going.” He said standing up and putting his shredded robe back on while stuffing the pockets with the two remaining apples.

Tweek smiled up at Craig and flew back into the air with his wings flapping behind him to keep him a float. The young pastor carefully unlatched the window. It would be much easier to make a clean escape from the back than it would be going through the front. What sounded like an easy task seemed to be a little more troublesome than they once thought. 

The window was old and did not appear to have been open for quite some time. Craig put his hands on the bottom of the window pushed up. Slowly but surely the window began to move up the frame, leading them to freedom.

Suddenly, a bunch of tiny knocks came from the door. 

Not expecting someone to be knocking at their door at this hour, Tweek and Craig looked at each other as if the other would know what to do. That’s when Craig started using all this strength to force the window up enough, so they could seek out. 

Feeling their time run out, Craig ignored more of the knocked and attempted squeeze his body through the small opening they made. He managed to get one leg out of the window but the opening just still too small for Craig to fit his whole body through. 

They were out of time. 

The turning of the door knob made a click and the door was pushed open. In a motion of panic, Craig threw himself back into the room causing his foot to hit the window frame and lose his balance. Craig fought to regain his footing but failed and began falling towards the floor. As his face was about to connect with the floorboards, Tweek's demon like reflex came in and easily caught Craig by his robe and helped his back to his feet. 

The door swung open all the way, and in the door way stood the young tavern boy. He looked a little distraught as he ran to him. Pulling on the front of his robes, Butters stumbled with his words. “Please, come quick! Those evil spirits you were talkin’ about I-I think you were right. We need your help right away!” Quickly, Butters grabbed Craig’s wrist uninjured wrist and pulled him out of the room and into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write Tweek's part, sometimes I can't help but think I'm writing the personality of a cat lol
> 
> I keep going back and forth on how long I want to make this story.
> 
> I know I said it was going to be short, but I really love writing long stories. I think I am going to make it longer than I originally planned. 
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind!  
> Next chapter I get to introduce more characters. Yay!


	5. Arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> Here's another chapter so I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> We're certainly moving a long in the story but there is so much left to get done! How much fun is that going to be?!!
> 
> Please enjoy!

It didn’t take long for them to reach the center of town where there was a lot commotion coming from the towns people. They were all gathered together voicing their own concerns and opinions on what could have happened. 

There were more people in this small town than Craig had originally thought, making him wonder how he was going to convince all these people they have nothing to worry about and to go back to their meaningless lives. 

At the rate Butters was pulling him, Craig was finding it difficult to dodge the congestion that had built up around town. Resulting in him stepping on a few people’s feet and knocking against their shoulders almost causing him to trip. 

“Slow down, kid.” Craig demanded though they were roughly the same age. “Where exactly are you taking me?” a question he should have asked earlier before being dragged across town. 

“We need to find Preacher Kyle. He’s like the head of our little town. I’m sure he could use your help.” Butters happily said, thinking he was being useful while never letting go of Craig’s hand no matter how hard he struggled to escape from his grasp.

Craig groaned in frustration and looking back at Tweek who was following along and being no help to the young pastor. Giving up on his imp, Craig decided it would be easier to try and talk his way out of this. “Then I’m sure he can take care of this matter alone. I would just get in the way.”

“Nonsense, two is always better than one.” Butters interjected with his belief that team work was the key to solving any problem. Butters continued pushing through the crowd while calling out “Preacher Kyle! Kyle!” He yelled into the crowd with his high-pitched voice, piercing Craig’s ears. 

Finally reaching the front of the crowd, Craig was able to see what all the talk was about. There was a huge hole where the front of the building used to be. It was as if someone or something had blown out the entire store front leaving behind mysterious black scorches resembling an artistic curve pattern of some kind. 

_These patterns were unlike anything I had ever seen,_ Craig thought to himself as he observed more of the building. The inside was not much better, it looked like it had been picked up and shook a couple of times.

Spotting two people up in the front that stood out from the rest. He automatically identified the one known as Preacher Kyle judging by the similar dark robe along with a green hat with ear flaps. Upon more observation, he noticed that the preacher held himself well and spoke with maturity and confidence. 

Beside him was a taller guy wearing a blue hat with a red poof ball at the top. His own attire was mostly armor that sported many medals and carried a sword at his side. No doubt he was some type of body guard or right-hand man. 

“I didn’t hear a thing. It was like this when I woke up. They destroyed everything, and I can’t tell if they stole anything!” The owner shouted, his face red with anger over his property. Craig’s throat went dry. His hands dug deep into his pockets where the apples were. His eye darkened as he shot an angry look towards Tweek out of the corner of his eye. 

When he looked in the air where Tweek would have been there was no spiky blonde imp to be seen. That cowardly imp! How could he just disappear on him at a time like this?! Wait until he could get his hands on that devil. He was going to make him regret ever meeting him.

The preacher wearing the green hat held his hands up and calmly talked to the upset property owner. “I understand you’re upset but yelling about it won’t solve anything. Don’t worry, I will handle this personality.” He reassured the man who was yelling about all the property damage that had been done to his store. 

Hearing his name being shouted, the boy in the green hat turned in the direction where he saw Butters and Craig coming towards him. “Preacher Kyle, I think I found someone that can help.” Butters said his smile never letting up. 

Kyle walked over to the two. He did not appear too excited to see them, in fact he looked almost offended that he would need anyone’s help.

Fixing his posture and standing up straighter than he already was Kyle asked, “who is this?” Extending his arm out and pointing at Craig with a suspicious and observant look. 

“Why he’s a demon hunter. He finds evil spirits and he sends them back to where they came from.” Butters explained waving his arms all over the place to better exaggerate his claim. “He showed up last night. He came into my tavern and said there was something bad that drew him here. Maybe, this just proves he was right.” 

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. “Butters, there are no such things as evil spirits, demons, or whatever this guy has told you.” Kyle said his eyes hatefully narrowing on Craig. “There is always an explanation for these kinds of things. You can’t just go blaming it every bad thing that happens on evil spirits.”

“Yeah, b-but” Butters stammered, searching for the right words in case it was something evil going on in the town. 

“Butters enough.” Kyle dismissed the young boy. “I don’t need any assistance, especially from an outsider.” 

Butters slumped his shoulders in defeat and turned to leave. “Oh, alright.” He said tugged on Craig’s tattered sleeve to direct him back to the tavern. 

Craig breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to have to have a long talk with that imp, but for the mean time he was happy they would finally be able to live this town. Just as Craig was about to leave Kyle’s next words stopped him from going any further. 

“Wait, didn’t you say he showed up last night in your tavern?” Kyle asked with his voice dripping with allegation. That’s when Craig’s hands began to sweat, and his heart began to race. He knew what the preacher what thinking, and for the most part he himself was innocent but he didn’t have anything to prove that he was. 

“Yeah, he came shortly before the storm started. Why?” Butters questioned, his eyebrow raised as if he wasn’t sure what the preacher was implying. 

Taking a few strides towards Craig until they were only a couple of feet apart, Kyle’s suspensions stare never ceased. “Don’t you find it strange that the night you show up something like this happens?” 

“That doesn’t mean I’m responsible for this.” Craig countered not liking being put on the spot by this guy. He was starting to panic on the inside but kept his exterior composed and face neutral. 

“How am I supposed to do this much damage without anyone noticing anyway?” He defended himself his face was void of any emotion even though he could feel the stolen apples on his hands in his pockets. He needed to get out of here before there was trouble. 

Scratching his chin with his finger, Kyle scrunched his face. “I suppose we do not have any evidence to prove it was you. However, that does not mean you’re completely innocent.” The preacher was deep in thought thinking about how he was going to handle this.

“Until I am able to figure out who is behind this vandalism you are not to leave town. Is that understood?” Kyle said seriously with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“And what is to stop me from leaving? I didn’t do anything, and you can’t go blaming bad thing that happen on outsiders.” Craig said using the own preacher’s words against him. 

Kyle’s scowl soon transformed into a cocky smirk. “If you do leave then you’re admitting fault and you will be found guilty for property damage, stealing, and running from the scene of a crime, along with a few other misdemeanors.” 

Craig’s neutral face dropped, his eyes quickly pierced dangerously at the preacher. It took all of his will power not to punch his guy in the face before running out of this messed up town. Not having much of a choice, Craig’s face said it all and gave in to Kyle’s demands. 

“Everyone, if you see our guest here try to leave town for any reason you are to notify me at once.” He announced to all the gathered people who nodded their heads. The were all staring and memorizing every inch of him making Craig frustrated and creeped out at the same time. 

“Butters” He called out getting the attention of the soft-spoken tavern boy. “He is to stay in your tavern until further notice.”

“Ye-yes, sir!” Butters said, his hand flying up to his forehead to salute the preacher’s orders. Tugging on Craig’s tattered sleeve, Butters directed him back to the tavern. “Come on, buddy.” 

Craig allowed Butters to pull him along though that did not mean he was over it. He was fuming from this treatment. He was basically under arrest until they could find the real culprit that destroyed the store. But they were never going to find him since the culprit wasn’t human. 

“You don’t think I did it, do you?” Craig asked, wanting someone to believe him. He has been involved in many crimes which he would gladly admit to. However, he did not like being accused of crimes he did not commit.

Butters sucked in his cheeks and furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, I’m not sure. I didn’t think anyone would want to do something like that. But, if you say you didn’t do it then I believe you. 

“Thank you, Butters.” Craig sadly smiled at the boy as they both walked the rest of the way to the tavern that was to become his new home until who knows how long. 

Entering his room from last night, Craig plopped himself on the bed and threw his hands behind his head. Craig was never one to follow the rules. He did not like being told what to do nor did he like feeling he was controlled under someone else’s authority.

He was going to get out of this town, but first on his list, he was going to kill a certain little imp for always making his life a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Tweek in this chapter but he'll be back in the next one. Of course, Craig might not be too happy to see him. Then again, Tweek wanted to get out more than Craig did. 
> 
> Oh well, we'll see what happens next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed


	6. Run For Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you wonderful readers!
> 
> I have come to bring you another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. It's a little dark but has little sweet moments too.

Craig paced around the small room thinking of how he was going to get out of here without being caught. He could always try the window again and with a little more effort he could open it enough to sneak out. The only problem was he had to be extra careful with whatever he did. Thanks to that preacher, everyone now knew what he looked like and would be watching in case he tried to make a run for it. 

No doubt, he was already guilty in the preacher’s eyes and by attempting to leave would only make it easier to convict him of the crime. If he was going to get out of here then his best bet would be to try and sneak out at night. That way he would be able to sneak around and hide with less chance of being caught. 

Times like this he wished he could be invisible like Tweek. Speaking of Tweek, Craig had no idea where that little imp had run off to. After the event in the town center he never showed back up again.

It was probably a good thing he wasn’t here. Craig was still steaming for Tweek leaving when he was being accused of a crime he didn’t commit. He knew Tweek was a demon and he should have expected something like this from a demon, but for some reason he always Tweek was different when it came to him. 

No matter what bad situation they were put in or how messed up their morals were, they would stand by each other’s side and stick it out until the end. Sure, their relationship was unorthodox and would get him shunned from any village or church, but that didn’t matter. 

They had built a bond and Craig felt it meant nothing anymore. Tweek was a demon and some things would never change. Shaking his head from these unhelpful thoughts, Craig kicked off his shoes and laid on his bed. He needed to start thinking of a way out of here. 

Several hours passed and Craig refused to come out room. The young tavern boy came by and knocked on his door to offer some food and something to drink, but Craig politely declined. He was a nice boy, but he wasn’t about to start trust anyone right now. Besides, he wasn’t that hungry since he had the incriminating apples on his person, and the best way to get rid of the evidence was to eat it. 

The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a pretty mixture of yellows and oranges. Soon, Craig would put his plan into action. He was at the window resting his head on his arms watching the sun slowly go down and turn the once bright day into night. 

Just as the last bit of light disappeared from the sky a light knock came from his door. Craig didn’t have to guess who it was, since it was the same person who has checked up on him all day. 

“Hey there buddy, I’m about to turn in for the night. Is there anything I can get for you?” Butters asked from the other side of the door. He had a hint of concern in his voice, but Craig ignored it. He wondered if he should not respond at all since he didn’t really have much to say. However, he didn’t want to risk him coming in his room to make sure he was still there. 

Craig sat up and walked over to the door and slightly cracked it open, so he could see the young tavern boy. “No, thank you. I’m about to sleep as well.” He lied with a fake smile that made Butters smile back. 

“Alright, I’ll see ya in the mornin’.” He said before leaving Craig alone once more. Craig let out an inaudible sign as he closed the door and slide his body down against the rough wooden surface. He waited there a little longer until the sky was dark enough and was certain most if not all the towns people have went to bed. 

Craig went back over to the window and began quietly working to loosen it up. He would push and jerk and pulling every direction to make an opening big enough for him to fit through. It took a lot longer than Craig had predicted. The window was almost as stubborn as he was, and Craig would on occasion have to ceased touching the window when it would make sudden loud noises causing him to freeze and make sure no one heard. 

When the window was open and left enough space for Craig to squeeze through, for the second time that day, Craig attempted to crawl out the window. He got one leg out and straddled the window sill. Dunking his head under the window, he was now three fourths of the way out. All he needed now was to get his other leg over and he would be free. 

With a quick swift kick, Craig brought his other leg over and jumped out of the window. Getting out of the room was the easy part, now came the hard part of getting out of town without being seen. Craig kept himself low to the ground and ran in the opposite direction of the town. He wasn’t sure where he was going but anywhere was better than here.

Though the darkness helped with no one able to see him, it also made it harder for Craig to see where he was stepping or to see if someone was there as well. He cautiously would speed up and slow down depending on the area and if there was a higher risk of someone being around.

He soon came across a farm. There was no light coming from the house. A good indication that everyone on the property was asleep. Judging by all the fences and barns it seemed to be populated with more animals than there would people, but that didn’t give him any more comfort. All it would take is a watch dog to spot him and start barking and alert someone to check it out.

Craig ran as fast and as quietly as he could until he was hidden behind a barn. It was plenty dark to keep him safe for now while he caught his breath and thought of which direction he should be running. It did him no good if he was simply running in circles until morning. 

As he was about to continue with his plan he felt he was not alone. A chilling sensation crept up his spine and out of the corner of his eye he saw a humanoid shadow right beside him appear out of nowhere. It would have been impossible for someone to sneak up on without him noticing. It was then Craig couldn’t contain his nerves and jumped back, ready to make a run for it. 

However, when he jumped back, the figure caught his arm which kept him from going any further. Craig put his hand over top of his capture and tried to pry his hand from his arm, but to no avail the shadow was much stronger. With his last attempt to free himself, Craig harshly whispered, “Let go of me, now!” 

The shadow did as he commanded and let got of him and placed his finger where their lips would be “Shush, someone is going to hear you.” 

Craig opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and recognized the voice. It was Tweek. He was able to find Craig just as he always had, only this time Craig was not so happy to see his little imp. Even through the darkness, Craig was sure Tweek could see the anger and hate in his eyes. 

“Get out of here, Tweek. Right now!” Craig said with poison dripping from his mouth. He was not going to get caught because of this troublesome devil. All he wanted was get out of this town before dealing with Tweek. As of right now, Craig was making Tweek last priority since the little imp decided to do the same with him.

Tweek tilted his head in a confused fashion. He didn’t understand why Craig was being so nasty towards him. Craig and he would sometimes argue and get on each other’s nerves, but they were never seriously upset towards one another. 

Tweek ceased his wing’s flapping and landed on the ground right next to Craig so that their shoulders were touching. “I came here to help you.” Tweek stated matching Craig hateful attitude. 

“Oh right, like you helped me by destroying that man’s store?” Craig said whispered angerly. “Now they’re accusing me of doing it and that damn preacher is going to find any excuse to put me on trial. This is all your fault!” 

“I didn’t do that, Craig!” Tweek countered while feeling hurt that Craig would think he would do something like that without telling him. They were a team and Craig was the one that called the shots, Tweek just followed orders.

Craig dropped his angry stare on Tweek and thought before speaking his next words. “Well, if you didn’t do it then who?” Craig asked with his voice still low. 

Tweek was the only thing Craig knew that could have done something like that. If Tweek says it wasn’t him then who or what could it possibly be?

“I’m…I’m not sure. I’ve had a bad feeling every since we passed this town and the closer we got to the place with all the markings the worse I became. If was like it was draining the power from my body.” Tweek wrapped his arms around his slender demon body and shivered when he remembered getting close to those markings. 

Unable to stay mad at the little devil, Craig pulled Tweek into a gently hug, careful not to touch his wings that were folded on his back. “You have nothing to worry about. We’ll be out of this town very soon.” Craig said tightening his hold on his imp. 

Even after he just got done saying Tweek would be his last priority he knew deep down that Tweek would always be first. Sometime during the hug, Craig felt Tweek’s body tense up as if he was petrified.

It was then Craig felt Tweek’s lips touch the outer shell of his ear. “Craig. Don’t. Move.” He was a little afraid to ask why. Tweek had his arms holding onto Craig a hard as he could without breaking him. Little did Craig know that behind him was one of the farmer’s dogs with his fur standing up and his dangerous teeth bare. 

Craig did as Tweek said and did not move. He held his breath and remained as still as humanly possible unsure of what to do next. When the dog let out a deep low threatening growl that Craig bit his lip so hard that he could taste his blood thinking this was the end. 

“Run!” Tweek yelled, Craig and him both took off with the dog barking while chasing after them. Craig ran in every direction trying to lose the dog, he ran clear across the farm and towards the woods and closer towards the town, but the dog never let up. 

In the meantime, Tweek was thinking how he could save Craig. Tweek wished he could teleport or fly Craig away, but imps were not as strong as most would believe. There was no way his wings could lift him and Craig more than a few feet off the ground and teleportation took so much energy just to teleport himself that it would be nearly impossible to bring Craig along.

Doing whatever he could to save Craig, without thinking Tweek drew back his arm and with a powerful swipe he clawed at the dog until it was no longer chasing Craig but laying life less on the ground. 

Craig’s body was physically exhausted from running but relieved once he saw the dog was no longer chasing him. He and Tweek both stared at the dog that was covered in its own blood. Craig looked up at the hovering imp above. Neither of them said a word as they stood there in silence. Of course, neither of them noticed from all the barking now half the town was awake. 

People began to gather closer to Craig and the invisible imp. Craig tried to back away, but more people were circling around him, forming a wall to keep him from leaving. By now the whole town was gathered and staring at him with eyes of judgement. 

“Well, well. I should have known.” Craig’s exhausted body used what little strength it had left to look towards who had spoken. It was the preacher joining the crowd and maneuvering his way through until his was in the opening of the circle where Craig was located. Not far behind him was his right-hand man with the sword. 

“It’s not what it looks like.” Craig said unconvincingly, unable to hide the what it looks like. At the same time Kyle walked into the circle, the same uneasy feeling came over Tweek, making him want to withdraw and began sucking the energy from him.

Kyle looked down at the dead dog and then back up to Craig with a look so fierce and disappointed. “I knew there was something evil about you the moment I saw you.” Kyle started walking closer to Craig. 

“This is all the proof I need to convict you. Stan” he said while snapping his fingers. His body guard acted quickly and before Craig knew it, his was forced on his knees. 

“No wait! I can expl- _oof_ ” Craig was unable to finish his sentence when a fist met his stomach, knocking the wind from his body. Kyle bent down and put his fingers under Craig’s chin to lift his head, so he could look at him. 

“You are guilty of destruction of property, theft, trespassing, and murder. You are here by sentenced to hang at sunrise. Stan, take him away.” With Kyle’s command Stan easily dragged Craig off and locked him into the holding cell where he would spend his last night. For when the sun would raise he would be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is starting to move a little quicker! Things are about to start getting interesting or at least I hope you guys will think so. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you're liking the story so far. I'll try to update as soon as I can!
> 
> I have been working on a few more stories so expect some more posts from me! I enjoy writing so much and It makes me so happy to write for you guys!
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos and comments. Thank you so very much!


	7. Find the Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this story has been so late. I really appreciate all of you who have stuck with me and the story. I will try my hardest to not have another two month wait for an update.  
> I really admire all of you who can get stories out like once a week. Things have just got so busy all at once!! Hopefully things will calm down and I can get into a better updating rhythm like I had. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It does have an homage to the older South park episodes with Stan lol. I really had fun writing that part. Of course, I have fun writing all it actually!

It never ceased to amaze Craig how he always found himself in situation like this. Only he could one minute be searching for a place to spend the night to being put on death row. Sitting in the dark pits of the holding cell, Craig patiently waited for his imp to do what he did best. Get him in trouble but also get him out. 

The holding cell was as unhopeful and dreading as one would expected. The walls and floor of the cell were damp from the morning moisture in the air. The nails from rats could be heard scurring across the floor searching for food no doubt. 

Though Craig had faith in Tweek to save him he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Through the tiny cracks in the wall he could start to see the tips of the sun being to turn the dusk into dawn. It was then, Craig’s head snapped up sensing the familiar presence of a certain demonic creature. 

“Craig?” Tweek’s shaky voice called through the bars to make sure he was there. Craig immediately stood up and ran over to the bars of the cell. 

“Over here” Craig whispered, confirming Tweek that he was there. Suddenly, a blonde imp appeared on the other side of the bars. “It’s about time you got here. I was starting to get worried.”

“Sorry!” Tweek apologized, sticking a sharp pointed nail into the opening of the cell’s lock. Twisting and prodding his finger in the lock, Tweek let out a groan in frustration when the lock refused to budge. “I can’t get it open. Why won’t it open?” 

Craig stuck his face as far as he could through the cold narrow bars to look at the unbreakable lock. “We don’t have much time.” Craig stated keeping his voice down but serious. “You’re going to have to find a key or something.” 

“Arg! Where is the key?” He asked, looking around the vicinity for anything resembling a key. 

“I think the guard that put me in here has it. You’re going to have to find him and steal the key.” Craig hastily informed Tweek nervously eyeing the increase sun through the wall. 

Stepping back from the bars, one of Tweek’s fangs broke the skin on his lip. He gave Craig a quick nod before vanishing to find the guard with the key. 

TWEEK'S POV 

Tweek was determined to save Craig. He remained hidden as he flew through the village, searching the tavern where they spent the night and all the main parts of the village. But there was no sign of the guard.

The sun was almost touching the horizon which mean Craig was running out of time. There was only one last place to look. Flying high into roof of the church, Tweek found a small opening and snuck into the church. 

Quietly, he investigated every corridor and on the floors until down one of the hallways, outside one of the doors, was the guard he was looking for. He was standing at attention in full uniform and on his belt was the key that he had been looking for. 

Normally Tweek would take pleasure with stealing a key off someone’s belt loop but now was not the time. As he advanced, the same bad feeling began to surround him since he has been in this village. His instants warned him over again that he needed to get away.

However, he refused obey his inner cries to flee. Craig was counting on him and he was not going to let him down. Focusing hard his power, Tweek transform himself it to youthful long blond hair girl with a pink beret to cover his horns.

Walked up to the guard, Tweek flashed a seductive smile which undoubtedly captured the guard’s attention. “Hello, could you help me? I’m afraid I’m a little lost.” Tweek twirled a piece of black hair in his fingers with now dull nails. 

Though the guard’s eyes were wide he did not open his mouth. Approaching the guy, Tweek forced out a cute giggle and placed a hand on the guard’s plated chest. “Would you mind showing a lady out?” 

Before he had time to react, the guard opened his mouth as soon Tweek was cover in vomit. Though he was trembling from disgust and his eyes twitching, Tweek kept to his character and continued smiling while rubbing the sick guard’s back. 

“Maybe you should get yourself cleaned up.” Tweek suggested, lowering his swift and hand and easily taking possession of the key. The guard held his hand over him mouth before shaking his head and rushing to the nearest washroom. 

Once the guard was out of sight Tweek fought the urge to scream from the revolting experience he had just gone through. As he wiped off as much of the vomit he could the on the conversation behind the door postponed his outburst. 

“I’ve given your village what you have asked. You will keep your end of our deal.” A husky growl spoke. 

“People have already stopped coming to our village because the rumors. If word gets out that another person went missing after passing through our village then there won’t be anyone left to sacrifice. And I refuse to sacrifice any of my villagers.” A second higher pitched voice contributed to the conversation. 

Tweek slapped a hand over his own mouth as his lend closer towards the door. That last voice sounded like preacher, but why was he talking about sacrificing? Is that the reason they made it so hard for them to leave? They wanted to make Craig their next sacrifice?

“There is no need to place pressure on this one. He is an outcast. Him and that little imp of his will not be missed. You carry out the ceremony as planned, and I’ll make sure there are no interruptions.” Another sentence from the growling voice and this time it sounded angrier.

He had to get this key to Craig. He had to get Craig out of this village like he wanted to in the first place before he became another sacrifice for these crazy village people. Changing back into his imp self, Tweek’s wings lifted him off the ground. 

However, before he could exit the hallway a frightful crash caused him to flinch. The door where the conversation was happening swung open and slammed into the stone wall. In an instant, Tweek’s tail was captured and he was slammed up against the stone wall. 

The force from hitting the wall caused Tweek to shriek before dropping the key. 

Lifting his head, despite the pain, Tweek froze in terror at the black ominous demon that had him trapped in his clutches. His eyes were glowing flames of yellow. His smile displayed several pointy fangs that dripped down. 

“It is time. Go carry out the ceremony.” The husky voice commanded, looking over to the preacher in the green hat who hesitantly stood there for a second with a confused look on his face. 

Though he doubted the preacher was able him being pinned there was no doubt could see the other demon. And even to the most untrained person would be able to sense the evil coming from him. 

Tweek could only watch as the preacher did as he was tolds, leaving him behind with this overpowered creature. Fear filled Tweek’s eye’s as he stared back into the glowing one in front of him. The demon’s smile stretched out his mouth, showing off more of his sharp razor teeth. Put his face closer to Tweek’s, he said in a low and dangerous voice,

“No interruptions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to take a different twist soon so that should be very entertaining. First we have to get Craig out from death row. We can't have a story without Craig. I mean we could but who would want to? 
> 
> Thanks again to all of guys! I couldn't do any of this without you!!
> 
> Can't wait to see you guys next chapter!!


	8. Give Me Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I had a little bit of time to get this chapter out!  
> I apologize so much for being slow to update. I hope that once this semester is over I can go back to updating a often as I used to. 
> 
> Thank you guys for waiting and I really hope you guys like it.  
> Please enjoy :)

Craig stood on display on a tall wooden platform, in the town’s center, with his wrists bound together behind his back and a loose noose around his neck. The preacher was beside him reading aloud the testament, that was taking forever, while behind, the preacher’s guard was keeping a close eye on him. There was no where he could run, and he couldn’t rely on one of Tweek’s little tricks to save him.

Honestly, Craig wished they would just get it over with and kill him already. This way his last moments wouldn’t be spent being preached at for all he’s done wrong in his life. It was just how it was with his old pastor, except for less rope. 

With all jokes aside, though Craig wore an apathic face as he looked down upon all judgmental faces of the public, inside he was terrified. Silently pleading with the Gods above for forgiveness and have mercy on his immortal soul.

As Kyle spoke the last sentence, he placed his hand on the lever that would bring his demise. Not soon after, the church bells began to play their haunting chime, causing Craig’s blood ran cold from the realism of this moment. He was about to die. His life was about to be taken from him. There were so many things he never got to do, assuming he would have time.

Feeling the rope tightened around his neck, Craig prayed it would be quick and painless. He always knew that religion would be the death of him, but he never imagined it would be so soon and without Tweek. 

Craig closed his eyes. He thought about all the good times in his past with his little sidekick. All the villages and people they’ve deceived and manipulated to continue their lifestyle. Having these “happy” thoughts fill his head, a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

Perhaps, he did belong up here. 

“Do you have anything to say?” Kyle asked, keeping a hand firmly on the lever. Craig was never one for last words. Though they both knew there was nothing more Craig could say or do, still what kind of person would he be if he didn’t try to save his sorry ass?

Though communication was not his forte, Craig twisted his neck against the itchy ropes as their eyes connected. Putting on the last of his charm, Craig’s eyes softened as he weakly smiled. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Craig spoke, hiding the tremors in his voice. 

“Yes, I do.” Kyle answered, surprising Craig that he would bother responding. Though it painful it was for Craig to keep the conversation going, he was sure it hurt a lot less than being hung by his neck.

“What good will come of taking my life?” Craig asked while inconspicuously trying to loosen the ropes which held his wrists together. 

Kyle released the handle of the lever and glared at Craig with watery eyes. “You don’t understand! I made a mistake and now if I don’t he….he’ll kill us all.” 

Craig was tempted to ask who “He” was referring to. However, as he watched the emotional preacher grasp onto the lever again, Craig retracted his question.

“You don’t have to do this.” Craig repeated, keeping is voice calm and collected no matter how hard it was. Kyle didn’t respond this time. Instead, he grasped hold of the lever once more and shut his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” 

***********  
Tweek’s thin arms shot up, grasping the demon hand that was gradually crushing his windpipe. As more pressure was applied, the little imp struggled to fill his lungs. Tweek began to feel light headed, his weak arms falling to side while fighting to remain conscious. The pain was becoming too excruciating to bare. The only thing at this point keeping him alive was the thought of Craig in trouble. 

The ex-pastor was the best person Tweek has ever served under. Though, Craig did see it that way. They cared for one another like Tweek often thought impossible from someone of his species. 

He was an imp. A pranksters and deviant by nature, and in most cases, a slave. Imps normally spent their lives serving under a more powerful demon and in rare cases, humans. Though this was his unfortunate lot in life Craig never once treated him as anything other than a friend. He would laugh when his pranks were funny, and he went too far Craig had no problem telling him off. 

Craig was one of the only things he held dear in this forsaken world and if he was going to die than he wasn’t going down without a fight. However, he found himself at a disadvantage since imps were not known for their power. 

Though what he lacked in strength, he made up for with his tactfulness. Taking his last full breath, Tweek conjured his own demonic energy in his body and soon unleashed a shockwave that rocked building until all the stain glass windows and lights violently shattering into millions of pieces. 

Sharp shards of glass began raining down upon the two from the heavens. As anticipated, the larger demon released his hold on Tweek to avoid being impaled. Once Tweek was released, he was able to escape, suffering only minor injuries.

Weak from the vast amount of demonic energy used and lack of oxygen, Tweek’s body unwillingly collapsed. Even his wings found it too difficult to lift his lightweight body. As he took a second to regain his strength, Tweek’s eyes searched above for the other demon. 

He was high off the ground, his powerful wings keeping him elevated. His venomous fangs were bare and from behind, a sinister growl was heard. His yellow eyes targeted Tweek. Just as he was about to attack the helpless imp, the ringing of the church bells halted his aggressive actions. 

Looking down at the little imp, the ominous demon smiled maliciously before flying out of the church in a flash. “Ar-Arg!” Tweek grunted as he forced himself up, his wings flapping with all their might.

Using what little strength he had recovered, the little imp took off, following the same path as the demon. He didn’t care what happened to him. If he was to let anything happen to Craig, then he wasn’t sure how he could forgive himself. 

Dark clouds rolled in and a black mist covered the town. However, no one in the town seems to notice the mist or the large dark demon flying over top of them. All their attention was upon a stage where Craig was standing with a noose around his neck.

Growling impatiently, the demon appeared beside the ginger preacher, placing his clawed hands harshly on his shoulders. 

“Do it now!” he demanded. With a hesitant pause, Kyle shut his eyes and quickly pulled the lever, activating the wooden floor to drop and sending Craig down with the rope swinging him his neck. 

Tweek watched in slow motion as Craig fell. “CRAIG!!” Tweek cried as he hurried to Craig’s hanging body. He immediately cut through the rope using his fangs and cradled Craig in his arms. A sense of lost and anger consumed the little imp while he looked upon the lifeless Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Craig is dead. Dun Dun DUN... We will just have to wait next chapter and see what happens. As mentioned before, this story is just crazy and a part of my unusual imagination so anything can happen! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you liked it and don't be too sad for Craig.


	9. Limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, everyone!  
> It feels good to be back. I'm so sorry how slow I am with everything.  
> I'm trying to get better that that, honestly. I'll never forget about my stories thought. I love them all so very much.
> 
> Thank you for you patience and I'll keep pushing these chapters out when I can. I hate making people wait but as I said before, I'm super slow at everything I do, ugh!

_Craig…Craig ___

__A sense of peace washed over he regained consciousness. Opening his eyes, for a second, there was an absent of color. Only a brilliant white that was hard on his eyes his eye. Blinking a couple of time times, allowing his eyes slowly adjust against the brightness. Within a second, all the white quickly shifting into an array of comforting colors, forming a nighttime scenery._ _

__When Craig finally noticed he had been lying down on his side. Stumbling as he stood up, Craig had to pause for a second, feeling the effects of vertigo overtake him. Everything around him was now spinning and giving him a headache._ _

__Closing his eyes again, Craig took long and calming breaths until he regained control once again. As things eventually began to slow down and the feeling the vertigo subside, Craig slowly peaked from the slits of his eyes. What he saw left him in awe._ _

__To his astonishment, a full town began to build itself before his very eyes. Brick roads layered for miles while walls of houses and buildings constructed themselves, eventually creating a small town. Though it was night, the illumination coming from the candles posted on the side of the buildings, it lit up the town._ _

__“Hello? Is anyone here? Tweek?” Craig called out but received no answer. Standing in place, he took in the beautiful sights of the architecture._ _

__“Tweek?” He tried calling out again, but again received no answer. “Tweek, if this is another one of your pranks I’m going to kill you.” He threatened as he took his first steps down the perfectly crafted road._ _

__As he walked, Craig attempted to recall how he got here in the first place. Though, no matter how hard he thought, his thoughts came up blurry. He had his memories, but he found most were selective and slowly fading._ _

__He stopped and closed his eyes before counting to three, believing things would make sense when he opened his eyes. When they didn’t, he wasn’t surprised. He was still in the same town with no memory of how he got there._ _

__The town appeared vibrant and lively, but Craig had yet to see another living soul. No sounds could be heard save for the stale echoes from each step he took as he continued down the solid road._ _

__He felt as though he should be worried without the presence of anyone around, but he wasn’t. Actually, he quite enjoyed it. There was no one around to bother him. He could do whatever he wanted without the complaints from people who didn’t matter._ _

__The only con he could think of right now was his growing irritation from the lack of answers of his whereabouts. But he was sure if he kept walking, he would find answers eventually. Again, he started walking down the brick road. Occasionally he would pause and look up at the night sky and look at all the stars that littered the dark night sky._ _

__After walking for what felt hours, Craig eventually stopped realizing his scenery never changed. This concerned Craig. _What kind of place is this? _he thought before rushing over to a nearby house and started pounding his fist on the door.___ _

____“Hello, is anyone there?” He blankly shouted, his pounding becoming louder. Still, there was no answer. The only sounds were the hollow echoes of his cries and from pounding on the door._ _ _ _

____Unable to think straight through the fogginess of his confusion, he started running. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he knew he didn’t want to stay here. There had to be a way out. There was always a way out. Craig ran, for what felt miles, his surroundings never changing as he searched for his escape._ _ _ _

____Reluctantly, Craig was forced to stop and catch his breath. It was no use. He was still in the stuck in the ghost town. With no sign he was any closer to the end or reaching an answer, he was now feeling more lost that he ever had._ _ _ _

____Clenching his fists and stomping his feet, Craig was determined to get some answers even. “Hello? Someone better answer me. I’m starting to get pissed.” His anger was dulled by his natural flat voice but managed to get his message across._ _ _ _

____Feeling ignored and hopeless, Craig did the only thing he could do. He got down on his knees and began to pray, reaching out to the only person he believed could help him in his predicament._ _ _ _

____Just then, a gust of strong wind blew past him nearly tipping him over. Looking around, he saw nothing was different, as predicted, until a new voice was heard. It was the first voice or sound he’s heard in a while, which came a silent blessing._ _ _ _

____“Doing that here won’t do you any good.” The voice came out clear. Craig knew it had to be another person. Eagerly looking where the voice was coming from, Craig was surprised to see a cloud of smoke hovering on top of one of the many roofs in the town. Unexpectedly, the smoke began to form a humanoid figure while turning more solid._ _ _ _

____Before his eyes, the smoke was no longer a transparent vapor, but a human being sat in its place._ _ _ _

____His legs were crossed and dangling from the ledge and his body, including most of his face was hidden behind orange clothing and hood. All Craig could make out were his eyes and pieces of blonde hair that stuck out from under the hood._ _ _ _

____“It’s about time” Craig griped under his breath while standing up from his praying position. “Hey, you mind telling me where the fuck is this place?”_ _ _ _

____The guy cocked his head to the side before answering, “you’re in limbo, my friend.”_ _ _ _

____“Limbo?” Craig repeated, looking around once more. If he was in limbo, then where were the other people who were supposed to be in limbo as well? Wasn’t limbo supposed to be a place where people waited to determine if they went to either Heaven or Hell?_ _ _ _

____Nodding, the man scooted closer towards the edge and rested his elbow on his propped-up knee. “Yep, sucks to be you.”_ _ _ _

____Craig’s eyes narrowed at his comment. “Doesn’t it also suck to be you since you’re here too?”_ _ _ _

____This made the strange laugh. “Though I can’t say it's a good thing to be me, I can definitely say it doesn’t suck.”_ _ _ _

____Rolling his eyes at the man, Craig put his hands on his hips. “So, are you here to take me away?” If so, then let’s get this over with.”_ _ _ _

____This only made the man laugh harder making Craig’s eye twitch. “No, I’m not here to take you away. I was just visiting because, unlike you, I can leave here anytime I want. That’s how it is when you have the power to control when you live or die.”_ _ _ _

____“Ok, then can you answer me this? Why am I here? I know where I’m going. If I am in fact dead, then why haven’t they come and took me to Hell yet?”_ _ _ _

____Shrugging his shoulders, the guy hopped from the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. “I’m not sure. Usually the people who end up here are gone pretty fast.” He said walking further way from Craig with his back towards him. “That is, unless you made some kind of deal with a devil, or something like that. Which would be a hold other can of worms.”_ _ _ _

____Craig had to take a second to wonder about this. He couldn’t think of anything, unless, it was his relationship with Tweek that brought him here. His abandonment his faith and mankind to adventure with a mischievous devil while scamming others for their own benefit._ _ _ _

____However, he never recalled making any deal with Tweek. That day when he left the church, Craig left on his own free will. Tweek simply tagged along for the ride. Was his involvement with Tweek enough to put him in limbo for all eternity? He highly doubted that._ _ _ _

____“I never made a deal with any demon or devil.” Craig informed the mysterious guy; whose name was still unknown._ _ _ _

____Spinning his body around in a fluid motion, the hooded figure waltzed over to the young priest, swaying his hips. “Is that so? Well then, I hope for your sake it’s not what I think it is.” Lending closer to his ear and whispered, “a demon stole it.”_ _ _ _

____Craig instantly pulled back and gave him a curious look. “How the hell would I know if a demon took my damn soul?” he asked, disguising his fear with annoyance._ _ _ _

____“You wait until the demon who took your soul devours it. Then you'll leave” He answered nonchalantly, like it wasn’t his problem. But it was Craig’s problem. There was no way he was just going to sit around here and wait until his soul was eventually eaten by a demon._ _ _ _

____“That’s my only option?” Craig asked. His frustration evident on his angry face._ _ _ _

____“At least you’ll know, right?” the hood man responded, crossing his arms, giving Craig a cocky smirk behind his clothes. “But if you must know, I could get you out of here. But it does come at a price.”_ _ _ _

____Craig’s face lightened up hearing there might be some hope for him to escape. He didn’t care what the price was. He needed to get out of wherever this place was. “I’m ready. Let’s do this” He said without any hesitation._ _ _ _

____“Don’t you even want to know the cost?” The man question, a little stunted by how little Craig cared about the consequences._ _ _ _

____This time, it was Craig who shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah sure, whatever.”_ _ _ _

____“I can get you back, however, if a demon does have your soul, you’re going to have to track them down and get it back. If you die again before getting your soul back, then you’ll also disappear. Poof! And even I don’t know where those souls go, but I've heard it's pretty bad.”_ _ _ _

____Get his soul back? That didn’t sound too hard, but it did sound annoying and bothersome. But if that’s what he had to do then that is what he would do. Craig nodded to showed he understood and followed the hooded man._ _ _ _

____He led him to a door and placed his hand on the front of it. Suddenly a bright portal appeared on the door which came with a nice breeze coming out of it. “This is your way out. You only get one shot so make it count. Good luck, my friend.”_ _ _ _

____With that, Craig jumped head first into the portal, blinded once again with a light._ _ _ _

____“Craig! Please!”_ _ _ _

____Craig eye’s gently fluttered open, seeing a familiar imp face filled with panic. “Tweek?” He said, his throat raw and sore. Bring his hand up to rub his neck, he was enveloped in a tight embrace._ _ _ _

____“Craig! You’re alive. I-I thought I’d lost you. I don’t know what I would have done without you!” Tweek hollered, unable to control the volume of his voice._ _ _ _

____“What are you talking about?” Craig asked, returning the comforting hug from the imp._ _ _ _

____Tweek pulled back a little to face Craig. “You were dead! Yo-you died. I’m sure of it.”_ _ _ _

____So that wasn’t a dream. Does this mean he was still dead? He didn’t feel dead but that was debatable still he was without a soul. Slowly, his hearing and vision cleared up and returned to normal. Once his senses returned, so did his memory of what he had to do. Looking around, he first noticed all the damage. Houses and buildings were destroyed down to their foundation and up in the sky was the demon responsible for it._ _ _ _

____Peeling the shaken imp from his body, Craig held Tweek’s hands securely as he looked him in the eyes. “Tweek, we need to get my soul back.”_ _ _ _

____Tweek gave him a look as if he were insane. “W-what?!”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it and are ready to help Craig get his soul back!  
> I figured Craig would have liked limbo more since it was boring how he liked it. But it looks like limbo is too boring, even for him. 
> 
> I'm so happy that Craig is no longer dead too. I don't like characters dying unless they have a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was so much fun to write. I hope it was worth the read.  
> For those who are reading my other story do not worry, I have not forgot it and I'll be updating that soon :)
> 
> Next chapter we will get to see how Craig met the rambunctious devil. Tweek's so cute but mean to Craig ^^
> 
> As always I love to hear your thoughts and always appreciate the kudos!  
> Thank you everyone!


End file.
